A friend's limits
by i-heart-jamm
Summary: Jane is told to ask Dragon a question that puts their friendship to the limit...How far would Dragon go for his friends and what's up with Gunther? review sucks i know...rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

A friend's limits

Chapter one

Asking of a favor

_The year was 1541,_

_And that's when the world ended._

A seventeen year old girl walked out of one of the castles many doors and into the street. Her long bright red hair was straightened by the use of hot coals and metals and tied in a quick bun.

Jane was not wearing her usual yellow female soldier outfit, but a scarlet one. The top had a V like cut that ended above her bosoms, revealing her collar bone. The skirt was short but was held by a thick black leather belt. It was not made of armor but of the same material as her shirt. Underneath it were black tights and at her feet were her new black knee high boots.

Her mother had insisted on getting her new clothes on her sixteenth birthday and had continued ever since.

Jane wasn't bothered by her actions anymore.

She liked the change of clothes and how each had their own effect on her.

Her favorite was her green one. It was used for battle and the color made her seem fiercer. She had worn it in front of her mirror, but never in battle. The neighboring wars seemed to be at an end.

She walked out of the castle's entrance and headed down the dirt path towards the woods.

Some of the male villagers had taking a liking to Jane in the past year, now that her hips and breast had developed. Jane also began to wear some of the "make up" Princess Lavinia had given her, which made her look all the more beautiful.

The men weren't the only ones who began to notice.

Dragon had noticed these changes in his best friend and knew them all too well. He had lived three hundred years more than Jane and knew what men think and do when women become fully developed. The large reptile began to become much more overprotective when some villagers approached her. Jane on the other hand was oblivious.

Jane walked towards the mountains when a large gust of wind blew strands of hair from her bun and in her face. She looked above to see an old friend.

"Dragon!" Jane said merrily as he landed.

"Jane, you should know better than to walk about these woods alone."

Jane rolled her green eyes and smiled.

"Dragon, I've walked among these woods hundreds of times. There is nothing here that can hurt me."

'None that you know of Jane.' Dragon thought as she climbed onto his back.

"Come dragon. I'm in the mood for a flight." She said in her sweet voice. Dragon nodded and flapped his large wings, his feet no longer touching the ground. They soared above the tall pine trees and through the sky. The wind was whipping her face, but she relished the feeling. Dragon did a belly roll and a loop-de-loop, making Jane laugh.

After a half an hour of flying, Dragon landed near the castle's front gates.

Theodore came running to the newly titled knight, anxiety in his gray eyes.

"Jane, the King wishes to see you right away."

"On what subject?" She asked sliding off of Dragon's back.

"I'm not sure, but he asked to meet with all of the head knights. The king from the Western lands arrived late last night. We are about to have a conference on a subject I know not of, but I fear my assumption may be correct."

Jane looked at her old teacher and at Dragon.

"I'll be back." She whispered to him as she walked off with Theodore.

Dragon lowered his head.

He knew what the King of the western lands would say. He hand seen, heard and smelt all too much on his long and far recent flights.

Jane walked into the throne room.

On the center throne sat King Caradoc, his face still young. To his right side, his beautiful queen. On his other side, the preteen crowned prince. And beside the queen, their daughter. A man wearing dark blue outfit resembling her king's with a long black bear fur cloak around his shoulders stood before the steps to the throne. He turned to them, a golden crown with diamonds on his head.

Gunther and some other knights bowed as Jane and Theodore bowed with them slowly making there way aside them.

King Caradoc stood from his wooden throne, sadness in his eyes.

"My knights, King Denith from the Western lands has come to our castle with a proposition I wished to decide upon with your witnessing eyes." He said, sitting back down. The other king, who might be in his early thirties walked up a few steps.

"Knights, as you know the northern lands were in battle with the eastern. You may recall how King Cuthbert gained his title back in 1535 when he and other fellow knights rebelled against their former king William and took the crown into his own possession, his army growing from what was twenty knights to over two hundred. His greed made him want more power so he attacked the Northern lands, killing King Bradley but not his crowned daughter Ruth. The war lasted many years and ended in 1539 when the new Queen and the King both signed a treaty proclaiming that there could be no war between the two lands for the next fifty years. The loss of villagers and the cost of repairs would destroy both lands if the two rulers did not end the war.

"Two years have passed since that treaty and I'm afraid the worst of possibilities has happened. What was hatred and loathing became into an alliance. The northern and Eastern lands have made a new deal and chose to join armies and attack the Western lands, _my_ land, and then probably end with here, the Southern lands. That is, if they defeat us both.

"My proposition is that to avoid the two allied lands to take over our lands, we do the same. Join our two armies into one. My lands carry about one hundred and twenty knights. Added to your one hundred it only puts us at half their army but I understand that you have a weapon that could make up for that missing two hundred knights…" King Denith paused, Jane's eyes wide with curiosity.

"What would that weapon be your highness?" Jane asked in a soft tone.

The neighboring King walked closer to her with a smile.

"A weapon that you own, my dear."

"_Me_?" Jane asked.

Gunther and the others looked at the king and female knight.

"Yes, rumor has it that you've become quite the companion of a certain large and strong reptile?" He said, Jane frowning at him.

"Dragon?"

"If that is what you call it. None of the other lands know of this creature living among the castle. If we could use it, we c-…"

"_Use_ him!" Jane interrupted, making both kings stare at her unmannered gesture. The Western king frowned. "Yes, if we can use it, joined with you and your fellow knights, we could win and end this war."

"Dragon is not an _it_, he is a _he_ and he's name is Dragon. Further more, he is not a weapon or an object that you can use to your own will. He is my friend and a very close one and I will not allow him to be titled as an object!" Jane spat, her king rising.

"Jane, restrain your tongue from any more outbursts."

Jane opened her mouth but Theodore lightly elbowed her in the stomach to not respond.

Jane closed her mouth as King Caradoc began to speak.

"My knights, I have decided that I will join our army with King Denith's in order to protect our lands and our neighbor's. Jane, I ask you to think about trying to convince dragon to help out our situation. Some of the outer villages in the west lands have already been destroyed by the enormous army. I cannot allow my castle be overtaken by King Cuthbert."

Jane made a small nod before bowing and leaving the room, Theodore doing the same. The aging knight caught up to Jane and sighed. "I understand that you do not want King Denith to use Dragon for his own pleasures, but you must open your eyes to the fact that we _do_ need his help."

"But Theodore, our army is probably stronger and more agile than two-thirds of Cuthbert's army. We don't…I don't want to guilt Dragon with my friendship into this position…we can beat them without him."

Theodore smiled.

"You're sword fighting skills have improved greatly. You and Gunther are the best knights we have. Your hand-on skills are phenomenal and your archery is impossible to compare, but Jane, they have over four hundred knights in that army. Even if we had fifty knights like you or Gunther, we would still lose."

Jane clenched her fists.

"Theodore, he is my best friend. If he were to die in battle, I could not live with myself…" She finished, turning her back to him, closing her eyes.

Theodore began to walk away from the young adult when he stopped and turned towards her.

"And what if you were the one to die in the battle and Dragon was not there to protect you… do you think he could live with himself?" He whispered but loud enough for her to hear. Her green eyes opened as she looked at the exiting knight.

Her heart sank when she realized he was right. Dragon would come not matter what she said or did. His stubbornness made her smile.

'Has it been four years already?' Jane thought as she walked towards the main gates to meet with Dragon. She saw him lying curled up in a ball, his eyes closed. His head shot up when he caught scent of her and looked at her, his face expressionless.

Jan stroked his scaly back that was surprisingly smooth and soft.

Dragon closed his eyes. When Jane would stroke his back silently, he knew something was wrong. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as she lowered her head, sighing. "Take me on a flight, Dragon. Take me to the mountains." She said, her voice pleading.

Dragon nodded as he felt her limp body climb on.

He flew high up in the sky but avoided any tricks, fearing her distracted mind would forget to hang on.

He brought her to his cave. She slid off and walked in his large home. She sat on a rock and held her face in her hands, elbows on her knees. Dragon walked in, lying in front of her. "Jane, what is it?"


	2. Chapter 2

A friend's limits

Chapter two

Arguments

"I can't…"

"Jane, tell me."

"No…"

"Jane…"

"I can't dragon, I cannot say it."

"Jane, say it." He said as she lowered her head.

"I cannot ask such a horrid question to such a grand friend."

Dragon looked at her confused.

"Ask me the question."

"You will answer it out of guilt dragon. You will answer it wrongly because of our friendship."

Dragon knew what she was going to ask. He sighed as he got up on all fours and sat next to her.

"Jane, I would never lie to you or do something I do not want to do, understand? Nothing could biter our friendship. No one can ever use it against us…right?" He asked her nodding.

"Ask me of it." Dragon said simply, Jane hesitating.

"King Denith of the Western lands came to the castle to tell us of a war that is beginning in his lands. The Easter and Northern lands have joined in alliance and threatened the Western kingdom and our own. King Caradoc has agreed on joining our army with King Denith's to try to stop them. Even joined, we our barely half of their army, so King Denith and King Caradoc are thinking about…about…" Jane began to stutter and she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. Dragon lowered his head. "I'm going to the war with you." He said, making her stare at him.

"You know of the war?"

"In my recent flights towards the West, I've smelt…blood. I've seen small villages burned down…but no sign of this immense army. What they do to people is…horrifying." Dragon answered, Jane lowering her head.

"You come to war in fear that I will die without you there to protect me."

Dragon stared at her. He had always protected her, from wolves and thieves and now she didn't want him to protect her? Dragon moved his head closer to hers, eyeing her.

"You are afraid something bad will happen if I go?"

Jane nodded, turning her head to meet his.

"Your death."

Dragon flinched at the words and at the tone she used them in. So blunt and soft.

Jane continued before Dragon could respond.

"I do not want your blood on my hands. Your death blamed upon me. I don't want you to come because you may die for me…" Her voice was cracking and her words were spoken between sobs. "Jane, I _would _die for you…"

"Don't say that!"

Dragon shook his head.

"I'm your friend. I would die for you…you mean a lot to me, Jane. I have lived three hundred and four years, a long life. Besides, it would take a lot of men to kill me."

Jane didn't look at him.

"Would you do the same for me?"

Jane's eyes met his.

"Of course I would."

"Then why can't I?"

Jane sighed. He was stubborn, but he made good points.

Dragon looked at her.

"I will always protect you…"

"But…"

"And even if I did die, it would be protecting my best friend and I would have no regrets…"

"But…"

"And you neither."

Jane stared into his yellow eyes.

"I'm making this decision on my own. I'm deciding to take my life into my own hands and put it on the line that I may die but it's a chance _I'm_ taking. If I were to die it would be because of me and not you."

"But…"

"Understand?" He interrupted, Jane sighing.

"Yes, Dragon."

"Good, now let us discuss something of importance. For instance, what is Pepper making tonight for dinner?" Dragon asked, licking his lips. Jane smiled the fear and worry leaving her eyes. "Her turnip trays."

Dragon clapped his hands.

"Excellent. Let us go back to the castle and devour those delicious treats." He said as Jane laughed hard. The first time she ate Pepper's Turnip Tarts she was ill for a week. "Yes, let's." She said briefly as they flew back to the castle.

Dragon landed in the main court yard as he made his way to the kitchen, Jane walked up to Rake. The sixteen year old boy had grown taller than Jane but his body was still average and not too built. His medium length black hair fell over his eyes and he picked at Turnips. She sat down on the ground, his eyes never leaving his garden. "Gunther told me."

Jane smiled.

"Told you what exactly?"

"That he was personally asked to lead both armies into the war." He said sarcastically. Jane smirked.

"Did Dragon accept?" He asked Jane nodding.

"And here you are talking to me and my garden."

Jane sighed.

"I feel like he's only doing it because of me."

"Should there be another reason?"

Jane looked up to her younger friend.

"If I could go, I would to help you out. So would Pepper, Smithy and Jester."

Jane looked at her feet. "But what if he were to die?"

Rake laughed heartily as he threw three turnips into the basket.

"If dragon survived eating Pepper's Turnip Tarts, Radish rolls and potato cake, I'm sure a few men with swords couldn't stop him." Jane agreed with him as she stood up, thanked him and left towards the stables.

Smithy and Jester waved at her and she did the same.

She walked on, not really wanting to hear Jester's jokes and Smithy's criticism on his dull humor. She made her way to a back alley of the castle and sat down, thinking. A shadow cast over her feet as she looked up to see who it was.

"Theodore." She whispered as he sat down beside her. "Did you ask Dragon?" Theodore asked, Jane nodding. "He is coming to war, against my will." She said, Theodore smiling. "That, my dear Jane, is a good and rare friend. The best you could ever find." Jane smiled back, Sir Theodore standing to his 6, 0ft height. "Come, Sir Ivan and I are doing a small practice battle with some other knights. You look like you need the distraction." He said, extending his hand to her. Jane took it and pulled herself up.

Sir Theodore and she had become close friends as well.

They shared many feelings and thoughts with each other and knew better to keep them secrets. Jane always respected him and would always follow him. To her eyes, he was a king.

They arrived in the practice meadow where other knights were shadow fighting, practicing with their swords.

"Has Jane come to watch how sword fighting is properly done?"

Jane sighed in annoyance. "Hello Gunther." She said in a monotone voice. The other newly titled knight was swinging his sword around in the air. Jane, now being her full height of 5, 7 ft seemed quite short compared to Gunther's 6, 3 ft height. The eighteen year old's shoulders had widened his body now built from the workouts. He had become stronger than Jane could have ever guessed. His dark brown eyes looked at her.

He had become a very handsome man, but Jane would never allow him to know that.

"Actually, Gunther I have come to teach you."

Gunther grinned. He loved it when they started an argument.

"Jane, the King said he wanted us to win the war, not lose."

Jane frowned as the other knights laughed with him. She grabbed a practice sword and held it towards Gunther. "Let's see if your sword is as quick as your tongue." Jane said as Gunther positioned himself for the starting battle.


	3. Chapter 3

A friend's limits

Chapter three

The sword fight

Jane rushed at him, thrusting her sword to the left and right only for him to block her attacks. When Gunther found his ground, he began to do the attacking, Jane defending her self with excellence. The two did a circle, their eyes never leaving their opponents.

Gunther swung his sword horizontally, Jane barely dodging by dropping to the ground.

Gunther took advantage and plunged his sword towards her, Jane rolling out of the way. His sword bit into the ground, Jane running at him. Gunther pulled out his sword and stopped her swing. Their swords sang a metallic hymn for more than fifteen minutes when both stopped, taking in breaths.

"Finished, Jane?" Gunther asked making Jane frown.

"Not even close." She said as she ran to him, thrusting her sword to his leg. Gunther jumped back, by doing so he let his guard down. He felt a hard blow to his face, his head turning to the left. His nearly lost his footing as he looked at his opponent, her left hand curled into a fist.

He touched the sensitive spot on his face and smiled.

'She likes to play dirty, eh?'

He ran at her swinging his sword at her in every direction, at his fastest speed. Jane began to have trouble to block all of his blows when he pushed his sword upon hers, making them bring their swords higher. Both weapons still touched as the two tried to push the other off. This brought the two face to face, barely inches away from each other.

"Prepare to lose Jane."

He kicked at her left foot, sending her to the ground.

Jane, surprised by his move fell on her stomach, an "oof" escaping her lips. The hard contact made her drop her sword, which slid a few feet away from her. She looked up to see Gunther's sword coming at her, her squealing as she rolled out of the way in time.

She sat up, her eyes glaring at him.

Unfortunately, she rolled away from her sword, so she was weaponless.

Gunther began to stalk towards her, like a lion about to kill his prey. He had a large grin on hi face as she stood up, placing herself in a fighting position. Gunther laughed. "You will fight me with your bare hands when I have a sword?" He asked mockingly as she smiled.

"Well, it wouldn't be fair. I could beat you easily with my sword, so I thought of giving you an advantage." She replied with a smirk, Gunther's fading. He threw away his sword, placing himself the same way as Jane. Sir Ivan walked up to them. "This is starting to get carried away. S-…"

"Let them finish, Sir Ivan." Theodore interrupted, Ivan backing down.

Jane ran up to Gunther, throwing a punch to his face, but his hand caught it. In a split second, Jane turned around so her back would face him and elbowed him hard in the stomach.

Gunther lost his breath as Jane punched him in the chest.

Gunther took a few steps back and regained himself.

He charged at Jane, raising his arm in the air, preparing to hit her in the face. Jane position herself to take the blow. Just as Gunther brought his hand close to her face, he dropped to the ground, kicking her feet and making her fall.

As she fell Gunther pushed her so she fell on her back.

Just as Jane was about to roll and sit up, she felt a weight press down on her stomach as she hit the ground. She looked up to see Gunther sitting on her, his one hand holding her hands above her head. He leaned in towards her, a large grin on his face. Jane only frowned as she tried to squirm out of under him. "I win." He whispered as she exhaled.

'Curse him!' She thought as he stood, walking away from her.

"Best two out of three!" She yelled, rising to her feet. Gunther turned to her, his grin still on his tanned face. "Jane, don't you think you've embarrassed yourself enough today?" He said, some other knights laughing. Jane glared at them and their laughter ceased.

Jane ran after him as he walked off towards the castle.

"You know I could beat you if we fought again. That's why you walk away." She said, walking next to him. "Perhaps the next time you will win, but this time, _I_ did and I have every right to gloat." Jane glared at him. "You will never change will you Gunther?"

He stopped walking and stared at her.

"What do you mean 'I will never change.'?" He asked Jane looking up at him. "You are so conceited! You always have to brag about your accomplishments until the point the whole castle is sick of hearing them." Gunther glared at her. "Or are you just upset that I can beat you?" Jane returned the stare. "I can beat you anytime Gunther. I could beat you right now if I wanted to!" She screamed, her face turning red with anger. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes!"

Gunther smirked. "I am twice your size, you pint. I am much stronger than you…there is no way…" Jane jumped at him, sending him to the ground. She was now sitting on him, like he did to her not too long ago.

She leaned her face close to his.

"I am not short, Gunther! You are just horridly tall! And I am just as strong as you!" She yelled as he smiled. "Oh really?" He said as he moved around, Jane having trouble to restrain him. She tried to hold his wrists down, but he pulled them up, grabbing her shoulders and rolling.

Now he was on top of her, again.

Jane growled at him as he looked at her with entertainment. "Looks like I beat you again, Jane." He said as she tried to free herself from him. "Get off of me you canker blossom! You bore headed boulder weighing male!" Jane yelled.

"I am stronger than you, Jane." He said, Jane still squirming.

"No…"

"Say it Jane."

"Never." She spat as he leaned closer.

"Say it." he whispered as he held her hands down with one hand and used his free one to touch her side. Jane froze and then glared at him. "Don't you even think about it Gunther!" She screamed as he brought his mouth to her ear.

"Then say it."

She shivered and replied no.

Gunther grinned as he began to tickle her, filling the meadow with her laughter. Her hips began to buck against him as she tried to free herself. His fingers ran across her sides, as tears ran down her face.

"S-s-st…stop!" She tried to say as he continued.

She laughed harder as her body forced itself up but barely rose from Gunther's weight. "Alright!" She screamed between laughs. Gunther slowly stopped her ending with a giggle. "Alright…" She said softly, taking in a breath. "You are."

"I am what, Jane?" He asked, his hand twitching towards her sides.

"You are what you said." She answered as he lightly tickled her.

"And what was that?" He asked as she laughed.

"Stronger than me! Stronger than me!"

Gunther smiled as he began to get up. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" He asked as he reached his full height and backed away. Jane jumped to her feet, pulling down her skirt and giving him an "hmpf."

The young red head walked away from him, mumbling about his stupidity as she left.

Gunther felt his heart pounding loudly and quickly in his chest. He even felt his pants tighten.

'How does she get to me so?' He thought, cursing her for being so beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

A friend's limits

Chapter four

A lady in waiting

Jane walked into the kitchen, Dragon munching away on one of Pepper's unique treats. Pepper, now fifteen have started to show in her womanhood. Her chest and hips were still developing. Her hair had gotten longer and she too had started on applying some make up on her face. Jane thought she must be one of the most beautiful women in the castle.

Pepper was rolling some dough on the table, her dark violet dress covered in flour.

"Dragon has been asking for more Turnip Tarts, but I'm afraid to run low for the King's meal." She said, looking at her older friend. Jane smiled. "Don't worry, the King could live without them…actually, he would die with them."

Pepper put her hands on her hips. "Ha ha, Jane." Jane smiled as Pepper continued with the cooking. "The king asked me to cook a feast for him, the knights and King Denith. He sent me some helpers but I' afraid that I might not have enough time to finish it." She said as she began to mold the dough into shapes.

Jane briefly hugged her.

"You will do fine. Just don't try to poison the Kings." She said, running out of the kitchen, barely dodging a wooden spoon.

The sun had started to descend into the West. Dragon was lightly sleeping on the ground when Jane woke him up. He snorted as he slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "May I help you, me lady?" He asked as she shook her head. "You can by going home to rest. You need your strength for the upcoming battle." She answered, him nodding.

"You might be right. Pepper's Tarts seem to have made me sleepy. Good night Jane." He said as he slowly lifted himself off the ground and flew towards his cave.

Jane sat where dragon had been sleeping.

Theodore walked up to her, kneeling beside her.

"You are invited to tonight's feast."

"I know, among side the other knights."

The gray haired male shook his head. "No, tonight, you are going as a lady in waiting."

She looked up to her past teacher and titled her head to the side.

"The princess decided that you were a knight far too long and that tonight will be your night to celebrate your femalely." He answered, making Jane smile. "That sounds like fun." She said, standing up with Theodore.

"The maids wait for you in your room for your arrival."

Jane left him in the court yard at a fast pace.

She was supposed to be one of the princess's ladies's in waiting, but her encounter with dragon changed all of that. Some days she wondered what it would feel like to be a lady and tonight she would.

Four maids were in her room, all holding something in their hands.

They grabbed hold of her and pulled her in the center of the room.

They undressed her and put something different on her body. They began to straighten her hair, pulling the strands all around, some putting make up on her face. Jane tried to move but their hands stopped her. Jane began to stop fighting them and let them do their jobs. When they finished their task they all took a few steps back and admired their work.

Jane looked at her self in the mirror.

She had a dark red gown on her that was tight on the waist but loose and large from the hips and below. It had a wide v cut showing the top of her bosoms. The dress was a tube top, the back having strings going to her back to support the dress. Unattached sleeves were on her arms, the long lengths passing her fingers. She was wearing a pearl chocker necklace with matching earrings.

Her heels matched her dress. She had black eyeliner on with a golden eyeshade and light blush applied on her face. Her hair was loose at the back. Most of her bangs and hair were pulled back some strands tied up on top of her head; the rest lightly curled falling over her shoulders. Few strands fell in front of her face.

Her mother walked in the room, a large smile on her face.

"Jane, you look beautiful."

Jane blushed as the maids left, their task taking them a few hours.

"Thank you, mother." Jane said, her hands fidgeting on top of the other. Her mother took notice and hugged her only child. "What's wrong Jane?" She asked as Jane sighed. "I'm nervous to walk in the dinning room like this."

"Why, my daughter?" Her blond haired mother asked, Jane sighing.

"Everyone is so used to see me dressed like a knight…what if they are disgusted?"

Her mother frowned.

"If they would be anything it would be blown away by your beauty." A large horn was heard. "Come, it is time to go." Her mother said, her too being made up. Her mother was the Queen's main lady in waiting. It was because of her mother than Jane was meant to be the princess's daughter's lady in waiting.

They walked through the castle and made their way to the grand BAL/dining room. The royal family and King Denith were sitting at the head of the table, while knights and other important people of the castle took their place.

Jane went to sit with the other knights but her mother made her sit with the other princess's ladies in waiting.

Gunther sat directly in front of her, looking not once but twice at her.

"Jane?" He asked as she blushed. Before she could respond, King Caradoc began to speak. "My family, friends, neighbors, knights and companions, tonight we feast to celebrate our future victory in the upcoming battle which will take place in two days from tomorrow. May God watch over us and help us through these times." He finished as everyone else in the room raised the glass of red wine to the king and took a sip.

Chatter took over the room within seconds as the first entrance was brought to the table.

'Garden salad?' Jane thought as she smiled. 'Rake probably had something to do with her not starting with the radish rolls.' Her smile became wider as she noticed two brown eyes stare at her. Her green looked back as she felt nervous.

"What is it Gunther?"

The young adult shook his head from all thoughts.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something else."

Jane shrugged while eating the first course. The second was brought out, then the third, fourth and finally the desert.

It was chocolate and black berry pudding.

Jane examined the pudding, for Pepper had once mistaken some poisonous berries for blackberries and nearly wiped out the whole castle. After declaring the pudding edible, she ate it with much delight. When the King finished, he pointed at the music band and they began to play a slow waltz.

Everyone stood up except for her and some other old men. Theodore took her mother to the dance floor.

Jane watched them dance around the room alongside with the King and Queen.

The young prince and princess were off to bed as the second song came on. A fox trot.

King Denith walked over to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked politely, her taking his hand. Jane had grown bored of her own company so she accepted his offer. He led her to the floor, the other people moving out of their way. The music was fast, almost as quick as Jane's heart. The king pulled her into his arms and out within seconds, twirling her around the floor, crushing her petite frame into his semi muscular body. Her laughter filled the room as they moved around quickly but gracefully.

At the end of the song, the King bowed and kissed her hand.

"Why a woman as beautiful as you decided to become a knight and not be a lady is beyond me. Thank you for the dance, Jane." He said as he left her with a quick beating heart. Her smile was still imprinted on her face when a slow song was being played and two strong arms pulled her into a hard body. She looked up to see Gunther.

"G-Gunther…" She croaked as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"Just one dance Jane." He said as he began to lead the dance. After beginning to feel relaxed, her body began to mold with his, her arms wrapping around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. His hands tightened around her waist, her stomach doing flips.

Gunther inhaled and smelt vanilla.

In the past year, Jane began to bathe regularly and used vanilla scented ointments and how he loved it. The song slowly ended but neither let go of each other. Jane felt so safe right now in his arms, her body pressed against his.

When a different song played, he finally pulled back, Jane half disappointed.

"Thank you, Jane." He said as he was about to leave when she grabbed hold of his hands. "I gave you a dance, now you owe me one." She said as they danced to an even faster fox trot. Gunther grinned as he pulled her into him, twirling her in and out of his arms, leading her around the floor. She moved even more gracefully with him that the king. He twirled her in spot, her dress flowing, and her loose hair bouncing around. A large smile was on her face. Each time they were into each other's arms their bodies came closer and closer as did their faces.

At the end of the song, Gunther dipped her low, bringing his own face merely centimeters away from hers. "My deed is done." He whispered in her ear, bringing her back to her feet. He walked away from the hard breathing woman, a grin on his face.

He had felt Jane's whole body pressed against his. Her flat stomach, her average but full breasts, her hips, her legs. Just the thought gave him shivers. The content male sat back in his seat, his eyes searching for Jane.

He saw her leave the room to the balcony.

Gunther thought about following after her, but not yet.

He had to torture her a bit no?


	5. Chapter 5

A friend's limits

Chapter five

The stranger

Jane walked into the cool night, her body thankful. A light wind cooled down her heated body but it didn't take away the heat she felt inside of her. She looked back into the ballroom and smiled. She had felt Gunther's whole body pressed against hers. His abs, his strong arms pulling her into him, his chest, his face nearly touching hers. Her stomach flipped again, causing her to shiver.

She shook her head, trying to stop thinking about him.

When had she started to feel this way? For _Gunther_?

The lying pig headed jerk who always made fun of her and got her in trouble…who also did do good from time to time… but Gunther?

She leaned against the cement rail, letting her head fall forward.

'Besides, it's nothing. He's probably just doing it just to be nice.'

'_Gunther…nice? Those two words don't go together usually now do they?'_ a strange voice responded.

'Well, no…but it could never work out. He's…he's a knight, like me…things could get complicated with the war and…'

'…_and you think you're not good enough for him…that he doesn't like you?'_

Jane was stunned by the voice's bluntness.

'Maybe…'

'_Jane! Get over yourself. Go out there and show him that he's **your** man and don't let him forget that.'_

Jane smiled.

'As if…I think I would die trying.'

'_And you would die knowing you never did anything either.' _The voice said, leaving.

Jane was now thoughtless. Was the voice right? She should kiss Gunther or even-..

"Jane sweetie, why are you outside? Come in and dance." Her mother said, leading her back into the crowded room. She walked through the crowd making her way back to her seat. She sat down, grabbing her unfinished glass of wine and barely sipped it. Jane looked across the table to see Gunther looking around the room. Her green eyes began to wander from his face to his neck, shoulders, chest, stomach…

Her eyes went back to his eyes and she saw that he was looking at her. Her cheeks turned red as she quickly looked somewhere else. She was mentally cursing herself as she sipped her wine again.

Gunther on the other hand was grinning.

'Good…' He thought as he sat back in his chair.

The feast slowly ended, everyone leaving for bed. When it was near midnight, Jane and her mother and some other lady in waiting were the only ones left. Jane yawned and wished everyone a good night, kissing her mother's cheeks as well. Her mother stayed behind, talking away with her friends.

Jane decided to walk through the courtyard to her room instead of using the castle halls.

The full moon and stars barely light her way. She walked past the stables, garden, kitchen and finally made it to the outside stairs. She stopped to gaze up at the sky before taking off her heels and walking up the outside steps. Mid way up she looked out to the mountains and smiled.

'Goodnight Dragon.' She thought as she walked towards her door. She could have had her room in the main floor of the castle, but she enjoyed sleeping in one of the castle's minor towers. She felt so at ease sleeping a door's distance to the outside world. So isolated, alone…in a way she also felt like a lone wolf. But sometimes, one needs to be alone to think and stay sane.

Just as she was about to turn the handle, two hands grabbed her hips and turned her around violently. The dark night shadowed his face as Jane felt somewhat scared.

'Who is it?' She thought as she was about to punch him when her fist was caught in the stranger's hand. She did the same with her other fist and the same thing happened. The stranger pinned her hands above her head. She took in a sharp breath, ready to scream when warm lips collided with hers.

She moved her head around, trying to remove her lips from his, but he pushed on. His tongue tapped at her lips which made her gasp with surprise. The stranger taking advantage pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting all of her flavors. At first she didn't know what to do, and then her tongue began to fight back, it losing terribly.

They both pulled away for air, their heads leaning on each other.

"Who are you?" Jane asked as she felt him smirking. She couldn't see it but she knew it was there. His one hand held her two hands above her head as the other cupped her face. The feeling of the hand was familiar. Jane pushed her face deeper into it.

Jane heard him chuckle as he moved close to her face. She felt his hot breath on her ear and shivered. "Guess…" He barely whispered causing another shiver to run down her spine also making her stomach do three flips. This pleased him as he lightly kissed her earlobe making her moan. He pulled away, her kicking herself mentally.

He backed away from her, his form disappearing in the castle's shadows.

"W-wait!" Jane yelled.

Jane ran out to the outer halls, searching for him. The winds from the north were cold, making Jane tremble. She went into her room, somewhat disappointed for not knowing who it was. Her lips still tingled from their kiss. She wondered if she would dream of him.

And she did.

Jane woke up early that morning. She brushed through her hair with her fingers, trying to keep it straight and tied it up in a loose French braid like pepper's. She grabbed her basket filled with her bath supplies and made her way to the castle's private hot spring, somewhat into the forest. She undressed once arrived and jumped in, her muscles relaxing from the heat. She washed herself rubbing vanilla scented soap all over her body, then the same scent of shampoo in her hair. She dunked back in the water, and happily sighed.

When she got out, she realized she forgot her clothes.

She smacked her fore head, wrapping the thin towel around her waist. She walked back towards the castle when a gust of wind nearly took away her towel.

"Dragon! Thank heavens."

Dragon grinned. "My, someone is happy to see me." He said before noticing her state.

"Where are your clothes?" He asked sniffing around for spying men.

"I forgot them. Could you go back to the castle, grab my blue outfit, black leggings and boots and bring it back to me?" She asked, him nodding. "I shall return. Stay here." Dragon said, flying off.

Jane sighed, walking back to the hot spring.

Dragon walked outside Jane's room, grunting with annoyance.

"Problem Dragon?" Rake asked. "Yes, you see, Jane forgot her clothes and she's out by the hot springs in her towel and I can't open her door." Dragon said aloud, Rake, Pepper and Gunther all hearing the news. A large grin was on Gunther's face.

'Forgot her clothes did she? Only in a towel, eh?' He thought. While Pepper and Rake tried to open Jane's stuck door, Gunther snuck out of the castle and headed off to the springs.

Jane was sitting on a rock, loosely holding her towel.

"Where is the dragon?" She thought a loud when she heard a twig snap. She looked behind herself to see nothing. She backed away still. She was in no condition to fight, not really wanting to drop her towel unless necessary. She backed into something hard. She turned her head to see Gunther staring at her, her face turning bright red.

She pushed off of him, holding onto the towel as tight as possible.

"G-Gunther!" She screamed her voice hoarse.

He only grinned. She was so cute when she blushed.

"My, what do we have here?"

Jane frowned at his tone.

"Go away Gunther. I don't need to hear your insults right now."

Gunther titled his head sideways.

"Do you want me to leave because you're afraid that your towel might fall or slip and that I might see…"

"Shut it, Gunther." Jane snapped.

Gunther did as the wind picked up. Her towel began to rise, showing Gunther high up her thighs. Jane quickly held it down, now the top of her towel slowly falling, showing him a upper part of her breast. Her hands kept moving around the towel, trying to keep her body and her bareness from his sight.

Gunther only smirked which made her mad.

"Damn you, Gunther. Go away. There's nothing to see here." She said, stopping the towel to fall below her breasts. "On the contrary, Jane, there is much to see." He said moving close to her.

A large gust of fire was shot between the two.

Both humans looked up to see Dragon above them with Pepper on his back.

Pepper's face was a light green color, her still not being used of flying on dragon.

Dragon landed on the ground, glaring at Gunther and showing off his large fangs. "What do you want with Jane, Gunther?" He asked, Gunther backing away. "Nothing, nothing at all. Just discussing some issues that we will…finish later." He said as he walked away.

Pepper nearly rolled off of Dragon's back and handed Jane the demanded clothes.

"Here…y-you are Jane." Pepper said with trouble. Jane thanked her as she hid behind a tree. "Do you want me to fly you back to the castle, Pepper?" Dragon asked, Pepper backing away. "No, no Dragon. I can walk. It's fine." She said, shaking her hands in front of herself as she made her exit.

Jane had put on her clothes.

The top was half long sleeve while the other half was a tube top. The shirt and skirt had white stripes on the sides. The rest of her outfit was the same as the others.

She let her hair loose, now dark and straight from the water.

"Thank you, Dragon." She said as he lowered his head to meet hers. "Why was Gunther here while you were wearing no more than your towel?" He interrogated, Jane shrugging. "Who knows? Being his usual pestering self I guess. It doesn't matter." She said as she picked up her stuff, climbed on Dragon's back and returned to the castle.

King Caradoc and king Denith were outside in the practicing meadow where the two friends landed.

Sir Theodore and Ivan were also there.

Jane jumped off Dragon's back and walked towards the Kings, bowing when close enough. "My lords." Jane said politely, then rising to meet their faces. King Denith walked past Jane, but far enough from Dragon.

"Is this…Dragon?" He asked his voice nervous. Jane nodded as Dragon stood to his full height. The king slowly made his way towards dragon, caution in each step. Dragon watched his closely, wondering what the King wanted to do. "Is he tamed?" He asked turning to Jane.

Jane stared at him confused, Dragon stepping up.

"Excuse me…"

The king jumped backwards yelling. "The beast can talk!"

Jane frowned at his reference to Dragon. "Yes, _Dragon_ can talk."

"And may I say…no person shall ever tame me like I'm some wild animal! I'm a free willed dragon and will always stay that way." Dragon replied, lifting his nose in the air in a snobbish way.

"Is he trustworthy?"

Both friends looked at him.


	6. Chapter 6

A friend's limits

Chapter six

'Till greed do us part

The light brown haired king retook.

"Have you ever heard of the story; ''Till greed do us part'?" He asked, both shaking their heads.

"The story begins like all the others; 'Once upon a time, before you or I or even our greatest ancestor was even born, things were different from now. The North, the East, the South, the West, they did not exist. They were all one, united. This immense land was called 'Jamese'. This name was in honor of the lord of that land, James.

"He was a king that was fairer than all. His heart was large enough to love every living creature living in his lands. He had started his village alone, building a small shack in the wilderness. Before his title, there was only one king that the elderly spoke of, and that was Adam, husband of Eve. They say they owned all of the lands and that they were all sons and daughters of them. The problem with that was, not every body could be a crowned prince and princess, so every one took their own ways and became in other words, rebels.

"James, being tired of wandering around started his own village, where everyone was welcomed with open arms. What was one person turned into over one hundred villagers. Against his wishes, they had dubbed him Lord of their village. James began to support his village, for his hunting was excellent. He found herbs and plants that could cure some illnesses and a clean spring for water. The village grew larger and larger until his village was over one thousand.

"The villagers were so grateful for all of his good deeds that they built him an immense castle. They say it was the size of a mountain. The newly titled king returned the favor by helping them build their own homes and welcoming them in his castle any time. The people from each corner of the world ruled under his name. The good young and old, and even the bad. James had been King for more than half a decade when he took a wife, Celina. They say that she was the most beautiful woman to ever walk the earth. The women said she was the purest woman, the most intelligent and kind one you could ever meet, which made her perfect for James. The elderly villagers began to summon them as: 'King James, first son of Adam and Queen Celina, first daughter of Eve.'

"Celina gave birth to a girl whom they name Esme, which means 'Gracious protector.' King James had a first man named Phineas. He had dark hair and black eyes. Children feared him, but King James welcomed him and his opinions. Queen Celina had also feared him, but her husband reassured her he was legit. Despite her doubts, she welcomed him as well. Celina gave birth to two more children, both males. The eldest of the two, Kyne and the second Kristian.

"Phineas had mentioned that Kyne, his name meaning royal one, should be the heir of the throne and not Esme. James refused the idea saying that she was the first born, she was chosen by the lord and she shall be the heir of his lands. Celina could not be any prouder of the idea of her husband and how he denied Phineas' idea. On the birthday of Esme, Phineas had changed completely. He was friendly and gentle and enjoyed playing with the children. Celina became much more relaxed around him and he became a close friend of the royal family, learning their secrets.

"On the day of Esme's fifth birthday, Phineas announced an excellent idea, or so he claimed. He proposed that he take half of the villagers towards the North and start another kingdom. He claimed that it would be easier for the king and queen to rule over a smaller village. He swore he would be fair and kind to his half of people. King James thanked him for the idea but refused. He liked living all together in the same village and wouldn't have it any other way. The whole village was extremely content of the king's reply.

"Phineas said he understood, but a dark evil started to grow immersive inside of him. He began to act like his old self, making Celina worried about her children's safety around this crazed man. On one of the King's and Phineas' many private strolls around the lands, Phineas offered his proposition again and the king replied the same. Phineas, letting his greed take over stabbed the king in the heart, and leaving him there to die.

"On his return, Celia noticed her husband was missing and became worried and scared. Celina took her children and ran towards the exit of the castle to meet his murderous eyes. Celina cried for help and all who came were killed. "I will be King!" He shouted, pushing Celina to the ground. He grabbed Esme and slit her throat and leaving her on the floor. He grabbed the twin boys and did the same. He then walked over to Celina, putting the knife to her neck and raped her.

"The village and castle was soon overtaking by him and many villagers died for his pleasure or from being neglected. He took the castle's entire treasury for himself and stole everything from the villagers. Every night he would beat his forced wife and then rape her most painfully. He continued this until his heart became completely filled with darkness. He enjoyed the screams of pain and the smell of death and blood. He raped Celina for the last time, killing her from so much stress and pain. He then began to take the young women from the village and rape them as well, his evil mind becoming darker.

"Ten years after the death of King James, a woman came into the castle, a cloak over her head. She removed in before the king to reveal a familiar face. "Celina!" He cried in fear until he noticed a scar that went across her neck. "Esme?" He called to see her pull out of large brown book. The young woman began to pronounce odd words in a hoarse voice. A blue wind surrounded her and went towards Phineas.

"The king screamed in fear as the large wind encircled him. Once the wind left, he opened his eyes to see that everything was in a red tint. He lifted his hand to see a large black clawed hand. His whole body felt enormous and different. The young sorceress produced a mirror by clapping her hands three times and sent it towards him. What he saw surprised him and scared him. His head was larger and narrow with a snout and sharp teeth. His eyes were on each side of his head, two large horns on top of his black head. His eyes were blood red. He had a long neck that brought it to a large and wide body with two wings on his back. He had four legs all with claws at then end. She had turned him into a flying beast.

"The newly transformed beast looked at the girl. "You are dead! What have you done to me?" He yelled as she smiled. "You never killed me! You only damaged my vocal chords! The maids took me away before you could notice. I was raised by the witches from the north and have returned to turn you into the beast you are!" She said in a cracked and rough voice. The beast bellowed in anger as he flew towards her, swiping at her with his claws. She dodged as he smirked.

""I am stronger than ever! I can wipe out anything and anyone I want thanks to you!" The beast yelled as he flew towards the entrance. The young sorceress chanted another spell, one that encircled the entire castle. The doors closed and the beast turned towards her. "Lütren, mas, kïntle, vonchuster!" She screamed the large rock castle turning into a mountain. All windows and doors were sealed off, leaving the two in the same room. The beast began to turn around in circles searching for an exit. When he didn't find one, he turned his anger onto her. "You wench! I will kill you for this!" He hollered, flying at her. She made odd movements with her hands, freezing him in place.

"She glared at him and began: "I, Esme, first daughter of King James and Queen Celina, granddaughter of Adam and Eve, condemn this beast once known as Phineas to be known as Opakoc. I condemn this castle as a mountain; his forever cursed home which he will not ever be able to leave, not even after his death. May the souls which this beast murdered haunt him and finally find peace." The girl said as she took a dagger and placed it in front of her chest. She then screamed out a word, in which the dagger flew inside of her and exited with her heart.

"The girl gasped for air as she took it within her hands and buried it inside the mountain, the heart still beating in the hole. She closed it up before opening her mouth, blood leaking from it. "I, Esme, sorceress from the North, take my heart, the heart of Celina, James, Adam and Eve and bind it to the castle for it to protect the world from Opakoc and trap him inside of its power. May Opakoc live as the beast he made himself, a greedy…l-lying…f-fiend…f-f-f-foreve..." Esme's knees buckled as she fell to the floor, her eyes still open.

"They say Opakoc still lives in that mountain Esme trapped him inside. Nobody knows where that mountain is, but many have tried to find it and all have failed. They say that the mountain lives and beats with the heart of Adam, Eve, Celina, James and Esme and that the mountain can never be destroyed or killed. And that Opakoc still remains trapped in what he created for himself…"


	7. Chapter 7

A friend's limits

Chapter seven

The first dragon

Jane and Dragon both stared at the king, shock, horror and awe in their eyes.

"What a horrible man!" Jane said aloud, Dragon nodding. "He should have been killed! A stab through the heart would be a better resolution." Dragon said, crossing his arms over his large chest. Jane agreed in her mind, knowing that it was quite cruel…even if he was a murderer.

"King Denith, what does that story have to do with Dragon?" Jane asked, the king nodding as he continued. "Jane, do you know what Opakoc means?" Jane shook her head. The king retook. "Opakoc is an old Greek word that means dragon. The story 'till greed do us part' is actually legend of how the very first dragon was created."

Jane and Dragon both stared at him.

"Phineas was turned into a dragon by Esme. She created him into a beast she thought that its appearance would be suitable to its greed, its personality. That is why so many stories and fables have dragons as greedy unloving and treasure stealing things. As you can assume that I have never met a dragon personally, but I have heard many stories on their part. I ask you about his loyalty and fidelity because I worry that those stories may be true." The king ended Jane frowning.

"Dragon is the total opposite of Phineas, King Denith. He is the perfect model to prove all of the fairy tales otherwise." Jane lectured, the king nodding. "Yes, perhaps, he said as he pulled a stray hair behind his ear, "but that is from your opinion." The king from the Western lands finished as King Caradoc began.

"In dragon's defense, King Denith, he has proved himself to this castle and the kingdom loyal and trustworthy. He's saved many of my knights from large storms, wolves and even my daughter on several occasions. I owe him…her life."

King Denith agreed with him as he circled dragon.

"Dragon, it seems you have great friends in high places. I hope I did not offend you by my interrogations?" The black haired king asked, Dragon eyeing him. Dragon put his nose in the air and huffed. "You're lucky that we dragons aren't easily offended." The king smiled as he backed away. "That is good. Good day until later dates."

Both kings left them alone in the meadow as Dragon looked at Jane. "Do you really believe that 'till greed do us part' story?" Jane smiled heartily at her friend and sat down next to him. "I don't know Dragon. Maybe…but what I do know is that not all dragons are like Opakoc." The red haired beauty said before leaning her head against his body. Dragon looked off into the distance.

"Do you think that there may be other Dragons out there?"

Jane looked up at him and sighed. "I hope so. Who is to know? Perhaps when we go to battle we shall see another dragon…" Jane said, wanting to be truthful but not to hurtful. Dragon nodded as he got up on all fours. "I should go Jane…I should go and rests for the battle…we only have tomorrow left to prepare." The large reptile said before flying away.

Jane stood up and watched him leave.

"Dragon…" she whispered as he was out of sight. Something was bugging him, Jane was sure of it. Was it the king? Or her? Jane sighed in annoyance as she walked out of the meadow and towards the castle. Her mind began to replay her kiss from the night before and her cheeks turned red. She still wondered who had kissed her.

Jane noticed Gunther walking towards the forest, his sword in its sheath at his side. The young red head wondered where he was going and decided to tail him. Jane followed him by hiding in the shadows and trees. They ended in front of a stream; one that Jane didn't know existed. Jane began to wonder how he found it when he began to take off his outer and inner shirts, revealing his bare chest.

Jane gasped at the sight.

His well toned chest, his well sculpted abs, his biceps…they were perfectly detailed. Jane would have stayed hidden in the bushes for ever to stare at his gorgeous body but when she saw him reach for his pants she froze. 'H-he's going to take a bath.' Jane thought as he began to pull them down half an inch. Jane squeaked as she backed away, breaking twigs.

Gunther heard the noise and pulled his pants back up.

He took out his sword and ran to the source. He jumped into the bushes, making Jane scream. Gunther returned his sword within its sheath and frowned. "Jane, what are you doing here; hiding in the bushes while I-…" The raven haired male broke off his sentence, smiling mischievously at her. "You were spying on me taking a bath."

Jane's eyes widened as she blushed.

"No."

"Then why are you in the bushes, red from embarrassment while I'm undressing?"

Jane blushed darker before standing.

"I got lost and tripped. When I looked up I saw you half naked! That's it! An innocent misunderstanding." Jane defended as she glared at him.

"Right, if it's so innocent, why you are blushing like you've done or _seen_ something…wrong."

Jane growled at the young man before turning on her heels.

"There is nothing on you or that you could do that could ever please me, Gunther." She spat as she walked away. Gunther smiled but also felt his anger rise at her reply. He was not going to let her have the final word. The competitive male took a few steps and shouted at her.

"Are you certain of that Jane?"

Jane stopped walking and turned to face him. "Of course." She scoffed as he walked up to her. Jane began to back up until she was pinned between Gunther and a tree. Gunther leaned in towards her, bringing his mouth to her ear.

"Really?" He whispered, blowing softly on her ear.

Jane's stomach did flips and she felt shivers all over. Her mind rethought of her mystery man and gasped.

"Y-you…you're him!"

Gunther pulled away, looking confused.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked in a mocking manner.

"You're the man from…," Jane blushed as she continued, "…last night."

Gunther eyebrow rose as he crossed his bare arms over his chest.

"You will have to be more explicit Jane."

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Oh god…it wasn't you." She moaned as Gunther grinned. "You have my attention, so tell me." Jane glared at him. "Why would I tell you something so important and personal? Knowing you, you'd probably run off and tell everyone that I'm some sort of…of _whore_!" Jane spat as the well toned male flinched. 'I don't think of you…like that.' Gunther thought, somewhat offended.

"I would never…"

"Sure you wouldn't Gunther. Of all the years I've known you; you've lied to me, tricked me, used me to your own will, tampered with my emotions _and_ annoy me! You-you never know when to stop! You think you're some sort of…_God_! I have news for you Gunther. A God you are not." Jane finished before taking in a deep breath and waited for his response. Gunther frowned. He was hurt. Was that what she thought of him?

His anger boiled and he returned the favor.

"Well you're no angel either, Jane. You're whiny, over dramatic, weak, short, _annoying _and short tempered! You can't handle loosing and you're envious of me!" Gunther yelled in her face Jane gritting her teeth. "I would never be envious of a…of you! How can I be when you're inconsiderate and a jerk! You are not worthy of being a knight!"

That stung.

Gunther glared at her with cold eyes as he began.

"Women shouldn't be knights! They can't defend themselves and are useless! The only reason why you're an appointed knight is because you flirt with Theodore and he pity's you!"

Right after the words left his mouth, he wished he had never said them. Tears built up in her green eyes as she turned her face away. A few leaked down her cheeks as she walked away, sniffles being heard. Gunther cursed himself as he went to go after her but decided to let her have her space.

He finished undressing and jumped in the water, trying to relax.

(a/n: dear readers, if you are wondering about the story 'till greed do us part' it does not exist. (or what I know of) I was just bored and thought of putting my imagination to the test. Thank you for reading and reviews (good or bad) are welcomed.

Thanks,

i-heart-jamm


	8. Chapter 8

A friend's limits

Chapter eight

The day before

Jane ran into her room and jumped on her goose feather bed.

The crying girl hid her face in her pillow and sobbed. Gunther had hurt her…a lot. Sure, she was guilty for insulting him, but he had accused her of flaunting herself on Theodore. He had practically called her a whore. And there was no excuse for his tremendous sexist comment. 'I'm…not…useless…I'll show him useless.' Jane thought as she rose to a sitting position.

Jane wiped away the stray tears on her cheeks and sighed.

She was _knight_! She was not going to let Gunther treat her this way or let she be so weak. 'Crying only makes you weaker, Jane.' The female knight thought as she made her way to her door. 'I will make him eat those words.'

Jane walked out of her room and towards the practice battle field where Sir Theodore and Sir Ivan were practicing between each other. Jane sat and watched the two aging men fight, both grunting and doing circles as the fight continued. Sir Theodore, being a knight longer than Sir Ivan won. Both friends laughed as they looked at Jane.

"Do you wish to fight one of us Jane?" Sir Ivan asked as Jane nodded.

Sir Theodore handed her his practice sword and Jane walked towards Sir Ivan, preparing herself to attack. Sir Ivan did the same. The male red headed knight eyed Jane's facial expression. Her eyes seemed foggy and distracted. Something was on her mind. She was not preparing herself properly for a fight. Sir Ivan knew he would win fighting Jane like that. He would have to show her not to ever let other issues get in between a fight.

Just as Sir Ivan prepared to rush at her, he felt someone grab his shoulder.

He turned to see Gunther. He too had a similar look on his face and that's when Ivan realized this was something between the two. He gave his practicing sword to Gunther, who was still somewhat wet from his bath. Gunther mumbled a thank you as the round stomach knight made his way next to Theodore, awaiting the upcoming fight.

Jane's expression changed from lost to shocked and anger. Sir Ivan and Theodore both knew that anger was a great tool to use when fighting but not a very steady one. If a knight allowed this emotion to take over their mind they immediately became less aware of their surrounding and became more open for attacks.

Jane glared at him as he only looked guilty and…Jane looked into his gray eyes and saw something else. Was he…sorry? Jane shook her head. It didn't matter how he felt she would make sure he regretted saying those words to her. Jane gave her opponent a deadly cold stare before running at him.

The enraged female began to swing her sword violently. Gunther was having somewhat of a hard time blocking them all. Jane continued. She even swung vertically at his head only for Gunther to dodge the attack in the nick of time. "What's wrong with you Jane?" He asked, knowing that blow could have split open his head. She only glared at him before charging again.

Jane attacked him to the left.

He blocked it.

Jane attacked the right.

He blocked it.

Jane swung at him horizontally, only wanting to hurt him.

Gunther dodged, Jane leaving her lower part exposed.

Gunther, not wanting to hurt Jane to badly, punched her in the stomach. Jane lost her breath and took a few steps back. Sir Theodore noticed that Jane wasn't thinking clearly and stepped up. "Stop this fight. Right now isn't the time to-…"

"No!"

Everyone looked at Jane who was breathing heavily as she glared at her teacher.

Jane looked at each male before continuing.

"I will not end this battle until one of us has properly lost." Her gaze turned to Gunther who flinched at her stare. "I will show you who is useless." She said before running at him. Jane swung her sword anger burning in her eyes…determination soon fading.

Her distracted mind did not notice that her grip was loose and when Gunther swung his sword to defend himself he sent it flying fifteen feet away. Jane stopped running and looked where her sword had landed. Gunther began to let his guard down as Jane closed her eyes. She reopened them and prepared for a hand-on battle.

"Fight me with your sword.I do not care." She said as she positioned herself to attack. Gunther threw away his sword.

"Have it your way." Jane said as she charged at Gunther.

She punched at his face, Gunther stopping it with his hand. She tried with her other hand, same result. Gunther opened his mouth to say something but Jane kicked at his inner thigh, sending him to the ground. Jane jumped at him, but Gunther rolled out of the way. He quickly regained his feet and charged at Jane.

Jane was surprised by his move, but blocked his kick with her arm. Gunther glared back at her. 'If she wants a fight, I'll give her one that's for damn sure.' He thought as he went to punch her in the chest but her hand caught it. Gunther was about to hit her with his other hand but he felt the lower part of his face hurt. Jane had jumped up and headed him in the nose and lower.

Gunther moved back a bit, his nose bleeding.

The bleeding male glared at Jane as his fingers touched the blood. Jane was returning the same look as the black haired male noticed that she was bleeding from her forehead. Jane yelled something as she ran at him kicking towards his head but his arm blocked it. Jane went low to the ground and swung her leg, kicking his feet.

Gunther fell on the ground, but grabbed Jane's arms, throwing her beyond him. Jane landed on her side, moaning as she felt cuts on her arm and face. The hurt girl looked around to see Gunther stare at her with anger but also with pity. Jane felt her anger rise as tears started in her eyes.

"Don't you look at me like _that_!" She screamed at his as she rose to a sitting position.

Gunther looked confused as she stood up on shaky feet. "D-don't you dare take pity on me you _bastard_!" She spat as she looked directly in his eyes. Theodore looked at Gunther for an answer but none came.

"I don't want you…", Jane choked down a sob as she prepared herself to attack, "…to go easy on me." She raced at him, Gunther being knocked to the ground. Jane stood above him. Gunther felt a tear fall onto his face. He looked up as Jane brought her foot down towards him. Gunther caught in his hand. He twisted it slightly, Jane moaning in pain. He pushed it upwards, then down, bringing Jane on him. He groaned as she fell on him, using her elbow to hit him in the stomach. Gunther made some sort of growling noise as he rolled them both, bringing Jane underneath him.

Jane squirmed as yelled as she tried to fight him off.

"Not this again!" She yelled as Theodore and Ivan decided to leave the two alone to settle the argument. "Jane, listen to me." Gunther yelled as she roughly pushed her leg upwards, hitting Gunther in his testicles. He lost his breath as she got out from under him.

Gunther winced as he glared at her. "You…you…" He was at a lost of words as she turned her hands into fists. "You deserve that and more." Jane said in almost a soft tone as Gunther slowly got to his feet. "Jane, about that, I'm sorry…I-…"

"Shut it, Gunther. I don't want to hear your pathetic apologies. You think I'm useless…defenseless…well I'm going to show you how wrong you are." The redhead teenager said as she ran to Gunther punching him in the stomach then going to elbow him in the face. Gunther ducked down and tackled Jane to the ground.

He sat on her, but this time higher up so she couldn't repeat _that _little number again.

Jane tried to hit him with her hands but he held them above her head. After several minutes of struggling, Jane sighed as turned her head away from him.

"Listen to me Jane…" He began. "I want to apologize for saying those hurtful things to you. They slipped out…I-I didn't mean to hurt you." Gunther said and waited for Jane to answer. After a few moments passed Jane slowly turned her head to look up at him. Her cold green eyes met into his apologetic gray and she frowned.

"They _slipped_…?" Jane repeated, Gunther groaning in annoyance.

"So you meant what you said then. So your apology means _nothing_! You really do think that-that women aren't worthy of being knights…or-or that we're useless or defenseless…you jerk! Don't feed me crap you don't mean!" Jane yelled as she struggled from underneath him.

"JANE!" Gunther screamed as he grew annoyed.

Jane stopped moving. She looked up at him at first scared but it soon returned to anger.

"I didn't mean to say it like that. I-…"

"Oh, were you going to say it like this; 'Dearest Jane, all women are pathetic. The only thing they are good for is to bare children, cook and listen and obey to their husbands. They are no more intelligent than cabbage and would probably stab themselves instead of their opponent if ever handed a sword.'" Jane said in a deeper voice. Gunther gave her a cold stare as she looked away from him, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

Gunther lightly shook her.

"Damn you, look at me. I'm trying to apologize. It's just…stupid." Jane snapped her head back towards him and screamed. "_Now_ we're stupid!" Gunther gritted his teeth as he leaned closer to her. "I didn't say _'women'_ I said _it's_! It's as in what I said earlier, stupid!"

Jane growled. "You _just _called me stupid you jerk!"

"Because you are!"

"How dare you…"

"I'm trying to say something and you won't shut up!"

Jane's anger was at its climax.

"Well then just say it you coward! Just say it! You call yourself a man and you c-…"

Jane was interrupted by the feeling of soft warm lips being pressed against hers.

(a/N: That's all for now folks. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter! Reviews (good or bad) are welcomed.)

i-heart-jamm


	9. Chapter 9

A friend's limits

Chapter nine

Kiss

Jane's thoughts froze instantly as she realized Gunther was kissing her.

Before Jane could do anything, he slowly pulled away. Gunther watched her face for any good or bad reactions. Jane's cheeks were turning pink as she looked up at him confused. The blushing young woman opened her mouth several times, trying to say something but nothing came out. She only looked in his eyes.

Gunther had a faint smile on his face.

The strong male was getting off of her when her hands tightened around his and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Why did you just kiss me?"

Gunther stopped moving and closed his eyes. He wanted to tell her 'that because he loves the taste of her lips and how kissable they are.'

He _wanted_ to…

"It got you to stop yelling, didn't it?" He answered, knowing that had probably hurt her. Jane glared at him. "You don't kiss somebody just to get them to shut up, you moron! That could give people the wrong idea…that can hurt people! You…what's wrong with you!" Gunther smiled at her.

"Why are you so offended, Jane? Were you hoping that I would tell you that I kissed you because I like you?" He asked, teasing her. Jane's blush darkened as she shook her head. "No! That's not what I'm implying!" Jane replied, frowning. Gunther grinned. "Then, Jane, why are you blushing so much?" Jane stopped moving and looked away.

"Well, what would you do if I suddenly kissed you?" She mumbled as he took his hand and turned her face back towards his. He semi-closed his eyes as he leaned closer to her. "I'd kiss you back."

Before Jane could respond, Jane's father walked up to the both of them.

Gunther immediately jumped off of Jane and stood some distance aside from her. The king's Chamberlain eyed Gunther suspiciously as he made his way next to the two. Jane slowly rose to her feet. Gunther and Jane waited for what her father would say.

"The king wishes for you to meet with him in the royal court."

The red headed chamberlain walked away, but not before glaring at Gunther.

Gunther and Jane booth looked at each other before they made their way back to the castle. Jane walked five feet in front of Gunther. If Gunther had been next to her, he would see that her blush was still stained on her face. Gunther was only smiling on the way back. He had never seen Jane so speechless.

'I should try kissing her more often.'

The two made their way into the castle, Theodore, Ivan, The kings, the Queen and some other knights were in the room. King Caradoc sat in his throne next to his blonde beauty of a wife. King Denith was standing in the steps. Theodore and Ivan were standing in front of the steps, the lesser important knights standing a few feet behind them.

King Caradoc stood but he was higher up than King Denith.

"Sir Ivan, Sir Theodore, knights…I have asked for your presence to discuss the matters of the upcoming war. Tomorrow is the last day you will have at the castle. You will take that day to practice, relax and prepare yourselves for the upcoming day. We will leave at the break of down. I expect for you both, Sir Ivan and Sir Theodore to discuss this with the other knights who aren't present." Both Head knights nodded as their king continued.

"I also wanted to take the time to thank Jane for convincing Dragon to help us out in this situation."

Jane walked up to where Sir Theodore was standing and spoke.

"Excuse my rudeness, my lord, but you should not be thanking me. Dragon decided on his own to come to war. You should be thanking him." King Caradoc's frown soon turned into a smile. "Tomorrow when Dragon returns, I will Jane." Jane nodded as she returned to her appropriate post.

"You knights before me and the others are welcomed to the feast we will have tomorrow, in honor of the new future this battle will bring. Until then, I bid you all a good evening." Every member in the court bowed at the royal family and king before walking out of the room. Jane stayed somewhat behind, wanting to talk to Theodore.

Theodore came out and noticed Jane standing alone.

"You wish to discuss something with me, Jane?" He asked as she nodded. The old knight signaled for her to follow him to his quarters. Jane sat on the wooden stool followed by a sigh. "Will the king be fighting with us?" Theodore nodded. "He will be leading the army, along side with King Denith. I and Sir Ivan will be behind them, next to King Denith's head knights. Will you be riding on horse or by reptile?" he asked, Jane standing. "I'm not sure. I assume on Dragon, but I have not asked him about it. Tomorrow I will."

Theodore nodded as Jane walked around the room, restless. Theodore sighed as he began to wax the blade of his sword. "Jane if there is something important you want to ask of me, tell me." Jane walked towards him, looking at her reflection in the blade. "Have you ever gone to battle before, Sir Theodore?" The young woman asked, him not answering.

Theodore broke the silence after a few minutes passed.

"Yes, Jane, once. I was a very young boy. This was when our present King's father was ruler. It wasn't as big of a war as the upcoming one, but still a war. I will not lie to you Jane. It is horrible. You will meet face-to-face with death and you will never forget what it looks like. Many of our knights will die. Perhaps I will be one of them…

"…maybe even you Jane." He finished as the red headed knight stared wide eyed at him. Jane stayed quiet as she thought about it. She had never thought that she could die in this war. She always felt somehow immortal. Her dream was coming true and the closer she came to live it, the more it seemed to be like a nightmare.

Jane looked away before replying.

"I…I assume that it is best to say anything that is on your mind that you might regret not saying once you are…dead?" Jane asked slowly, Theodore nodding without looking at her. "That is best. You can't change the past once it's too late." Jane looked down at her feet before retaking.

"Then you shall be the first I speak my mind to," Theodore looked into her eyes as she took in a breath, "…I have to thank you, Sir Theodore. You were the only one who believed in me and gave me this chance to be a knight. You taught me things, help me improve on my fighting skills and taught me much of your wisdom. Nobody else would have…you didn't laugh at me, nor give me advantages because of my gender. So…thank you. You are a great friend I and hope that you will not be one of the losses from the war." Jane finished as Theodore smiled at Jane. "You too, Jane are a great friend. You are very wise for your age. I am glad that I had the opportunity to teach you. I hope as well that you are not one of the losses from the war." Jane smiled at him before leaving his quarters and into the royal court yard.

Jane made her way to the fountain and sat on the edge.

'Who to talk to next…' She thought. The teenager felt another presence and saw that Gunther was standing behind the fountain, watching her. Jane lowered her head before sighing. "Gunther…" She called as he made his way towards her. The eighteen year old male sat beside her, feeling the tension.

"What…" Jane felt her voice breaking under her emotions. She shook her head before clearing her throat, "…what do you want?" Gunther looked at her, his eyes seeming foggy and lost. "I want for you to give me another chance to apologize. I _really _didn't mean to say those things to you. You aren't defenseless or useless. We need you in this war and back in the meadow you scared me a few times when you attacked me. You're probably stronger than some of the male knights in this castle. You worked and pushed yourself to your limits to prove to everyone that you can be a knight, no matter what gender you are. You of all people should be a knight…a great one in that matter." Gunther finished as a smile grew on Jane's face. She looked up at Gunther, happiness in her eyes.

"Flattery will get you no where Gunther." She said in a teasing tone.

Gunther leaned close to her and grinned. "Are you sure about that?" they brought their faces closer and closer until the lips were barely brushing against each other. Jane looked up into his eyes.

"Are you going to kiss me, Gunther?" She asked in a mischievous tone. The black haired adult smiled as he cupped her cheek with his hand. "If it's the only way to shut you up." He whispered as he lightly brushed his lips against hers. Jane moved her face higher as he leaned down, deepening the kiss. Gunther licked at her lips, asking for entrance. Jane opened and let his tongue taste everything in her mouth. Their tongues did a small fight, Jane loosing.

After a while, they broke off, Jane leaning her head on his chin.

She slowly looked up at him. "What does…this mean Gunther?" Gunther was a bit taken back on her question. He took one of her hands and smiled. "It means that I…I like you." Jane smiled as she closed her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but my heart belongs to someone else…" The pretty red head said in a teasing tone. Gunther frowned as he brought his face closer to hers.

"And who might that be Jane?"

Jane smiled as she sighed happily.

"I do not know what he looks like, but he came to my tower one night and we shared a moment so…wonderful I knew it was destiny. My heart is owned by that mystery man, Gunther." Jane looked back at him, a smirk on her face. Gunther grinned as he leaned close to her.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you but I killed him that same night." Jane pretended to gasp as he brought his mouth to her ear. "But before he died he told me that a certain red head enjoyed certain things…" He kissed her earlobe and lightly nibbled at it, making Jane moan. Jane blushed as she pulled away. Gunther grinned as she stood up. Her cheeks were pink as she began to walk away. "I'm sorry to tell you Gunther, but he was much better at kissing than you."

Gunther watched her leave, a smile gracing his lips.

(A/n: Whew! Chapter nine! Getting closer to the war. Yeah, this chapter was kind of sappy and all lovy-dovy, but hey, i did say it was a romance story as well, right? i know I'm probably going to get some bad reviews on this chapter because of it, but i liked this chapter. I hope some of the readers did too. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews! They really encourage me to continue! All reviews (good or bad) are welcomed. listening to 'not ready to make nice -dixie chicks' and eating a mustard-pickle sandwhich. YUM!)

i-heart-jamm


	10. Chapter 10

A friend's limits

Chapter ten

The last supper

Dragon curled up on his cold rock floor.

He sighed as he closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. He wondered about what had happened in these past few days. What happened to the peaceful life that he and Jane lived? Why did this war have to come their way…Of course, if King Denith had been killed, they would have without a doubt attacked here as well.

The large reptile growled just at the thought of how Jane could get hurt in this war. Ever since the first day their friendship had been legit he had made a silent oath to always protect her, even if it cost his life. Dragon wished he could get Jane to stay at the castle, but he knew that this was her dream. 'Not to mention stubborn.' He added as he smiled. Jane had always protected him, but in other ways.

When people picked on him or threw rocks at him for looking so scary and dangerous, Jane had always stepped out in front of him and defended him. She was so good at using words to make him seem like a God. She made most of the court fall in love with him or like him. The young red head had even given him something to live for, somewhere to belong…a home. He thanked god for the day he met Jane. He loved her more than anything else in this world but in the sense of a sister.

Dragon had caught on to how Gunther had been looking at her.

Dragon rolled on his back. He wondered what Gunther was thinking and what he was planning to do. Of course, he knew that Jane was a smart girl. He just hoped she was smart enough to not do things she might regret.

Dragon felt his mind slip away into sleep, but he made one finale oath before he left the real world and into the one of his deepest fantasies.

'Jane, I will not let anyone hurt you…I will kill anyone who tries…'

Jane walked towards her tower. She walked into her room and sat in front of her desk. She looked into her mirror and sighed. She rested her head in her hands, elbows on the table. The 17 year old closed her eyes and cried. When had her life gotten so complicated? Where had the peaceful life that she lived among her friends slipped away? Jane had always wanted to go to war and prove to everyone she was brave and strong and better than any male.

Jane lowered her head.

Sometimes she wished she wasn't stubborn. Sometimes she wished she was a scared little girl that could run away into some far away corner and hide herself from this scary world. But she couldn't back down now! This was her chance. Tomorrow, that would be it- tomorrow would be the day she proves herself to the whole world that she, Jane, is a woman with the power and bravery of a man. Everything she worked for, every year of pain, suffering, back breaking workouts and plenty more. This was her chance to live up to show everything she had worked up so hard for, and yet…she was scared.

She had always thought that in a war nobody would die. Of course, that's how her mind saw it. Jane knew in real life, a war with no blood shedding is not a war at all. She exhaled a shaky breath as tears filled up in her eyes. Jane didn't know if she wanted this anymore. She wasn't sure. She didn't know. She wished-she…

"I-I don't know anything anymore…what's right, what's wrong…?" She whispered as she leaned her head back and sighed. "Is it wrong to want something that you know will kill the people you love?" Jane asked herself as she closed her eyes tightly, until it hurt. "Why did things have to be like this!" She screamed as she jumped out of her stool, sending it over to the ground.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smirked.

'_You wanted this, Jane, dear.'_

Jane sighed in annoyance.

'_So there is nothing to regret! You will be truly a knight!'_ The voice said as Jane looked directly at her reflection. "B-but now I have another problem…" Jane whispered as her reflection mouthed the same words.

'_What is it?'_

"I…don't want…I have another person that…"

'_You're worried about Gunther? Jane you worry too much about other people. You should be thinking about your life and-…'_

"I can't! I can't live without Gunther or Dragon or Theodore or-or anyone!" Jane screamed as she covered her ears with her hands. "I don't want this war! I don't know why I ever did! I…I want…I don't!" Jane's voice became softer as she continued. She brought her knees into her chest and hid her face in her knees, rocking herself slightly. Tears stained her cheeks as she mumbled words.

"I…I don't know why I ever wished this-this war upon my home." She said as she choked down a sob. Two strong arms pulled her into an embrace. Jane looked up to see a smiling face. She buried her face into his chest and cried. Gunther rubbed her back as she wept. Gunther rested his chin on her head, saying all kinds of comforting nonsense.

An hour had passed and Jane regained her stable mental state. She thanked Gunther for his support as the night slowly made its dramatic appearance over the sky. Jane and Gunther walked towards the main dinning room to eat this final supper before they headed off to war. Jane had been walking somewhat ahead of him, her eyes glossy. Gunther had taken her hand and intertwined it with his. Jane looked back when he lightly squeezed it, causing a smile to light up her face.

They walked like that the rest of the way to the dinner room and stayed that way until they sat next to one another.

The king had given a marvelous speech, saying how they'd always be remembered in the castle and that he appreciated this dedication to their home. King Denith had said somewhat the same thing. A large feast had been brought, pork, beef, chicken, corn, fruits and vegetables even cake with fudge was brought out. No alcohol was given to the kings or knights to be sure they were sober for the next day.

Many discussions were brought up at the large table, fear and excitement on everyone's faces.

There was no music during this feast, for this was a time to appreciate everyone's company in case their deaths occurred on the following day. Jane had conversed with Alexander, Thomas and Edward. They weren't some of her closest friends, but friends are friends. Alexander, being nineteen years old was excited to go off to war. He claimed that after the war, he would return and wed with Amelia, Pepper's assistant cook. Thomas, the same age as Gunther, said he didn't make any plans for after the war, fearing that he might hurt people if he'd died and not kept to his word.

Edward was…

Jane eyed him as his eyes shined. Jane's eyes widened as she realized this poor boy was scared to tears. Edward was fourteen. Jane had been somewhat peeved to know that he would be a knight at fourteen and she had to wait until she was nearly seventeen. Theodore assured her that he had been training since birth which is why he became a knight at a younger age. Gunther had been a little annoyed by that fact as well.

'Fourteen…' Jane's mind echoed as she stared with guilt and pity for this young boy. He had barely become a teenager and he would be sent off to this war. Jane knew that he would never be the same. If he were to survive, his mind would be forever haunted by those horrible memories of death, blood and pain. He would surely never recover, Jane not even sure she could. She looked away as sadness took over her mind. He shouldn't be going to this war. He was too young, too innocent. Of course, who was she to play God? This was what he wanted right? Why should she take it away from him?

Jane sighed as she looked at him one last time before turning her attention to Gunther. He was talking with Alexander. He noticed her stare and looked at her, a smile- a beautiful smile gracing his lips. Jane felt all her worries start to slip away when she saw him like that. He was beautiful. She couldn't believe that she…she could have him. He lightly stroked her knee as he continued his conversation with the older knight.

Jane blushed at the contact as she slowly turned her head towards Edward one finale time. She wanted for him to live to his fullest potential. She swore to the heavens she would do everything to make sure he would not die in this war. She swore it on her oath…

Near the end of the feast, the knights slowly began to make their leave, servants starting to clean up. The royal family had left it had been nearly half an hour. Thomas had left, Alexander bidding his good night. Edward had left silently, Jane's heart sinking. 'Sleep well, Edward, may god's angels protect you tomorrow.'

Gunther raised, Jane following.

They walked out and into the gardens. They sat on the cement bench, both looking away from each other. Gunther looked at her sighing. Jane looked into his eyes and titled her head. "What's wrong?" She asked as he closed his eyes. "Jane, there's something I wanted to ask you…after this war is over…would you…"

Gunther didn't finish his sentence. Jane had pushed herself up and pressed her lips firmly on his lips. She pulled away, glaring into his eyes. "_Don't_ make promises that you can't keep your word on. Don't ask me things to do that I might never be able to accomplish after tomorrow. Please…" She said her voice going form angry to pleading.

Gunther stared at her as she leaned her head forward.

"I don't want you to ask me something that might…h-haunt you if-if…I die." She barely whispered as Gunther pulled her roughly into his arms. "Jane, I swear to God and every living creature on this earth, I will not lose you tomorrow. I will protect you with every last ounce of breath, blood and strength that passes through my body. Do you hear me?"

Jane nodded as he wrapped his arms around her, his hand holding the back of her head.

"But what if you die?" She asked, breaking the silence. Gunther pulled away a bit. He looked down at her, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "I won't Jane… I s-…"

"Don't tell me things you can't be sure of! Don't tell me things that you can't k-…"

Gunther traced his index finger over her lower lip, his eyes full of love and comfort. "I always, _always_ keep my word Jane. I promise you I will not die tomorrow." He whispered as he brought his face closer to hers. "I want to marry you after this war is over." He said in a strong voice, Jane shaking her head, disbelieving what she had just heard.

"W-what?"

"You heard me…I want to marry you Jane…I love you."

Jane's heart was thumping against her chest, her mind going hazy. Gunther brought his mouth to her ear. "What's your answer, Jane? Will you be my wife?" Jane's breath hitched in her throat as he pulled away, worried about her silence.

"Yes…"

He looked at her wide eyed as she blushed. "Yes, I will be your wife." Gunther grinned as he brought her into a deep kiss. A kiss full of passion, of love and care. Their worries and fears for the next day soon drifted away as they continued. Jane pulled him up and lead him away from the gardens and towards her tower. Gunther looked at her as she smiled at him, them making their way up the steps.

"Jane…"

"Gunther, neither one of us may live tomorrow. I want to love you for one night. One night to be with you and to love you without any fears and consequences. I want to be with you to see how it feels just in case of anything. I want…your love." She whispered before opening her door and staring deep into his eyes, awaiting his response.

(A/N: Chapter ten, baby! I know, i know, it was a cheap ending, but i had to leave you hangin', man. I'm still thinking about if i should put a( how you authors call them) 'lemon' in the following chapter... Could i be that dirty...? (gives innocent face) seriously. I'm not too sure. (give me your ideas, please.) I hope that all of you readers of my story (292 hits! HOLY MOLY GUACAMOLE! Thank you soo much to everyone who is following my story! I'm sooo happy.) enjoyed this chapter...not much in the action part i know...more mental if you know what i mean. I hope all of you viewers enjoyed it so far and i'll try my best to keep it up. scouts honor. well, that's all the things i've got to sat about it. Reviews, (good or bad) are welcomed!

thanks for reading,

i-heart-jamm


	11. Chapter 11

A friend's limits

Chapter eleven

One night for love

Jane looked into his eyes.

Gunther titled his head somewhat to look into her green pupils. They were so full of…love? Gunther smiled as he brought her into a close hug and kissed her forehead. He breathed in her lovely scent as he closed his eyes, Jane resting her head on his neck. Gunther's grip loosened somewhat as he looked down at her.

"I want to love you tonight too."

Jane's heart skipped two beats at the sound of his sweet voice. The two kissed as they made their way into her room and on her bed. Jane lay down, Gunther going on top of her. He began to kiss her chin, going all the way down to her collar bone and then back up to meet her waiting lips. He kissed at them, his tongue begging for an entrance. Jane opened her mouth and his tongue slid in. He began to taste every addicting flavor in her mouth as he fought off her tongue.

Moans escaped Jane's mouth as he pressed on, taking off her shirt and skirt.

Jane helped him as she threw them somewhere in her room. Gunther had taken the opportunity to remove his own shirt. He stared at Jane, who felt like covering herself from his eyes. Gunther took her hands and smiled. He kissed her palm as he brought his mouth to her ear. "You're beautiful." Jane felt shivers surge through her body as he leaned back down on her, Jane feeling his flexing muscles on top of her.

She felt every curve, ripple and abs. He was so strong and so perfect. Still kissing her, Gunther removed his pants to reveal his length. Jane had quickly looked away at the first sight, but then slowly turned her head to look at it. She blushed as Gunther smirked. "Impressed?" Jane glared at him, opening her mouth to reply but his lips stopped her.

Jane felt her anger slip away as his hands slid from her abdomen all the way down to between her thighs. Jane felt her stomach flip when she felt his hand touch her down there. She looked into his eyes as he pushed himself up somewhat. "Jane, if you don't want to do this, I'll understand." He said as she lightly kissed his cheek. "I want to, Gunther." She whispered as he nodded.

Jane leaned towards him, Gunther bringing his face to her.

They continued to kiss as Gunther slid a finger inside of her. Jane moaned against his lips as she leaned up against him. Gunther smiled at this reaction. He began to pump his finger in and out of her, adding a second then a third one. Jane was lifting her lower half off her bed, her mouth opening and releasing pleases and moans.

Jane felt herself go to a higher climax as Gunther continued this torturous game.

Jane felt hot and wet. Liquids spelt out from her vagina. She felt somewhat embarrassed but when she felt Gunther's tongue begin to lick at it and dart in and out from her, she moaned out his name. Gunther couldn't be happier. She was saying-no moaning _his_ name. He was making her feel like this. He slowly stopped, Jane still wanting more.

"Gunther…p-please…" She begged as Gunther licked his fingers.

"What?"

"Y-you…I…"

Gunther knew what she was trying to say, but he enjoyed watching her suffer. He began to kiss from her lower abdomen all the way up to her lips.

"What…do…you…want…" The handsome male said between kisses.

Jane was panting when he reached her lips.

She glared at him as he smiled against her now red lips.

"Say it…" He said in a teasing tone as she felt his put one finger inside of her again.

She pressed her head back as she fought off another moan. "Say it." Gunther repeated, determined to break her. "You!" She screamed as he stopped and leaned on top of her. He let his stomach press against hers, him feeling every bit of her front. He supported most of his weight on his elbow. "Okay then."

Gunther positioned himself on top of her, looking her into the eyes.

"This…this is going to hurt you." He said plainly as Jane nodded. "I know… I'm ready." She whispered as Gunther took that and pushed slowly into her. The lovely red head winced as he quickly pushed the rest of his length inside of her. Jane felt the sharp pain surge through her as she gave out a short scream. She tightly closed her eyes, Gunther kissing her, trying to comfort her. Jane moved around trying to reduce the pain she felt between her thighs. After a few moments, Jane felt comfortable and began to raise her hips. Gunther took note and began to move his hips up and down. He grabbed Jane and created a rhythm between the two.

He stared into her eyes, love and trust shinning in them. Gunther felt all kinds of new pleasures surge through his body. He didn't want this moment to stop. He began to make it somewhat rougher as the two bucked against each other, bringing him deeper into her. Jane moaned loudly as they continued. Jane was going crazy. This felt so good, so right. She never wanted this to end.

They continued on, each thrust bringing them a greater feeling.

Both lovers felt themselves starting to lose their control as their climaxes were nearly reached. "Faster…" Jane panted as Gunther did, sending her first to her orgasm. Jane screamed out his name into the night. Gunther felt him nearly there. "Jane…you feel so tight!" He yelled as he felt him completely lose himself. The sweating male yelled out her name.

Gunther felt himself go limp as his seed spilled into her.

He fell next to her, pulling his length out of her.

He and Jane were both taking in quick fast breaths. Jane's breasts bounced up and down with every breath she took. Gunther rolled on his side and took Jane into his arms. Jane leaned in his body, resting her head on his well sculpted chest. She felt the sweat from his body on her face, but she didn't care. She wanted to always be with Gunther.

She loved him.

Gunther kissed her forehead. Jane closed her eyes, sighing happily. Gunther tightened his grip on her. "You know, weren't _that_ bad after all Jane." Gunther said, breaking the silence. Jane glared into his gray eyes. "What do you mean 'weren't _that_ bad.'?" Jane asked as he looked away. "Well, you know, you were…okay, I guess." Gunther replied in a teasing tone. Jane frowned. "Well then, don't expect much from me next time." Jane answered, turning around. "Don't worry I won't…I learnt my lesson from today." Jane turned back to face him and gave him a cold stare.

"You-…"

Gunther pressed his lips against hers. "I'm joking, Jane. You were amazing…I love you." The startled girl smiled as she lightly punched him in the chest. "Jerk…" The no-longer-a-virgin said as she leaned her head back against him. "I love you too Gunther. Thank you." She whispered as she felt sleep take over her body. Gunther felt his eyelids begin to feel heavy. He slowly closed them, tightening his hold on Jane.

He couldn't believe he had just done that with her. That he had just expressed feelings and his love for her and she hadn't rejected him. She had returned it to him in fact. She had loved him and even admitted it. And he couldn't be happier. Gunther smiled as he remembered that he had left his seed in her. She could be soon carrying his child. The thought made him grin as he let his mind slip away.

Jane was now his and would always be.

He was worried about losing her tomorrow. Hell he didn't think he could live without her there beside him, giving him attitude or fighting with him. She was his reason to live. But his mind soon let those thoughts fade away. Right now, she was with him and that's all that mattered.

Right now, they weren't two knights about to go off on some surely suicide mission. No, they were two lovers showing each other their feelings for one another on this one night, this one night that would forever stay in their minds.

_Good night, Jane. _

(a/N: "Voila, le lemon est servi. Bon appétit!" lol. Just kidding. But yeah, there you go all of my Gunther/Jane lovers. Their first se-...love scene. I know it was short and kind of cheap, but hey, this was _my very first lemon_! (applause) Thank you, thank you. Hey these things are hard to write...especially when you've got your sister and mom reading your story over you shoulder... (sighs). One piece of my advice: "When you're writing "m" rated stories with lemons, be sure to have a) a laptop b) to have your laptop in your room and c) have a lock on your door." Well, that's all for now folks. I'm hungry. I'm going to eat a few hundred calories right now and i'm probably going to hate myself tomorrow. But, that's life! See you.

Reviews, (good or bad) are welcomed. (Please, someone review. I want to know if my story's okay...))

thanks,

i-heart-jamm


	12. Chapter 12

A friend's limits

Chapter twelve

Off to the war

Jane slowly opened her eyes, moaning from the bright light.

She felt very warm this morning and moved closer to the source. She felt something wrap around her waist. Her green eyes adjusted to allow her to see what she had done. Jane did not scream or cry or punch Gunther. Jane only smiled.

She closed her eyes as she snuggled closer to her lover.

Gunther shifted in his sleep as his arms tightened around her waist. Jane kissed his neck as he slowly opened his right eye. He grinned as he saw the top of a red head. "Good morning…Jane." He said with a toothy smile. Jane looked up and blushed. "Good morning to you too." Gunther kissed her forehead as he rested his chin on her head. "I wish we could run away and not go to this war…" Jane mumbled, Gunther staring at her. "I thought your biggest dream was to become a knight and actually fight in a war…"

Jane sighed as she closed her eyes and hugged Gunther. Her slim fingers moved over his abdomen, feeling the curve and strength of each abs. Gunther loved the feeling as Jane stopped, him frowning from disappointment.

"It was once before…not anymore. I really don't think it even…could have been. I think I believed it was my true dream because I never really grasped the concept of a war…I never realized that there would be so much death and pain and fear. I think that going to war was never my dream but more some sick twisted way to prove myself that I was strong and…manly." Jane finished, looking up at Gunther. Gunther had taken every word to heart, feeling sad for her. She had done everything to prove herself worthy of this moment and now she was scared. He was about to comfort her when he heard her say the word "manly".

Gunther broke out into a deep loud laugh.

Jane stared wide eyed at him before frowning. "How _dare_ you laugh at me when I pour my heart and deepest feelings to you…you jerk!" Jane screamed as she went to get up, but two strong arms pulled her back down, his laughter still going. "W-wait Jane…I'm sorry. It's just that…_manly_?" He asked as Jane crossed her arms over her bare chest. "Well…you know…shut up Gunther." The red head finished as he kissed her ear all the way to her lips.

"I love you Jane…"

"I love you too G-…"

Jane's door swung open as Theodore rushed in.

"Jane, hurry up and get dressed. The-…" Theodore trailed off as he noticed a shocked and embarrassed Jane…_and_ Gunther. Not to mention the two were naked. Theodore looked away. "I'm sorry for my intrusion. I will be outside."

Theodore left, closing the door behind him.

Jane jumped off her bed and ran to her closet. She pulled out her green outfit. Gunther watched her as he slowly sat up, stretching. Jane slipped into it, running to the mirror to fix her hair. Gunther eyed her up and was amazed how that one outfit changed how she looked.

The top was a dark green long sleeve with a wide "v" cut. It was tight and clung to her body. The skirt was a matching color but the material was made to make the metal skirt more comfortable for her when she wore it in battle.

The skirt was quite short, but Jane was wearing white leggings. She was wearing her black boots, but Theodore would make her wear the proper shoes. The dark green matched with her eyes and made her seem all the more fierce, but beautiful. It showed off her curves perfectly.

Jane's hair being now its natural frizzy way, she tied it up in a high pony tail, a few strands falling before her eyes. Jane turned around to see Gunther's lower half now dressed. She played with her hands nervously as he pulled on his under and outer shirt.

Gunther scratched his head as he looked at the worried red head.

"G-Gunther…do you think we…should tell everything to Theodore?" Gunther stretched as he nodded. "Well, I can assume he's already put two and two together." He answered with a cocky smile. Jane rolled her eyes as he hugged her. "It doesn't matter what he thinks Jane. I love you." He said as he kissed her cheek Jane smiling. "I know…I love you too."

Gunther pulled away, walking towards the door.

"Let's go and get ready, Jane." Gunther whispered as Jane followed, Theodore standing in the steps. He looked briefly at the two and continued to descend. Jane pushed past Gunther. "Sir Theodore, please listen to what we must say."

Theodore stopped and looked at the two.

"There is nothing to tell Jane. I…understand what happened between you two and it is none of my business." Theodore finished as he walked towards the knights supply room. Gunther gave Jane satisfied look but she only rolled her eyes. "Sir Theodore…you-you are not angry by our actions…are you?" Jane asked timidly, blushing when he stopped.

"My opinion should not affect your past actions Jane…but to answer you question…no... they do not." He finished as he continued Jane sighing. The raven haired male stood next to her and looked at her. "He's lying."

Gunther moaned in annoyance.

"Jane…what does it matter? Why would he lie to us like that? He does not care." Jane glared at him and Gunther slapped his forehead. "You know what I mean." Jane leaned against him. "I…I just hope this doesn't ruin our friendship." Gunther hugged her. "It won't. I promise." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

The two walked hand in hand towards the knight's supply room where some knights were leaving to the front of the castle, already fully dressed. Gunther and Jane walked in, most of the knights getting dressed. Alongside the male suits was one specially made for Jane. Instead of metallic pants was a skirt.

Jane and Gunther separated, both going to get themselves suited. Two maids fitted Jane. They first put some sort of heavy thick silver and quite short skirt on top of her material one. It had loose metal pieces sewed into it with some sort of thick metal threads. It was sewed with five layers to protect her legs. The upper half resembled somewhat the same as the males but wasn't as thick and bulgy.

The metal was shaped with a bosom to fit comfortably on her. The helmet was the same as the others.

They put the same sort of material as her skirt over her shirt but it was lighter and thinner. They put on large gloves on her hands. They then lifted the metallic upper half over her head and lowered it. It was quite tight on her, making her not looking that much larger. It suited her. They handed Jane her helmet who didn't want to put it on immediately.

Her sword was placed it a metal sheath. Her sheath was put on a thick leather belt and tied around her waist. She was handed a sort of sheath for her arrows and her bow. Around the bow and arrow's sheaths were leather belts, these two going from her back to over her shoulder and around her waist. The removed her boots and put on four piece shoe. The first went above her knee. The second was more curned and went over her knee, but the way it was curved aloud her to move around with ease. The third went along her lower leg. And the fourth piece was for her feet. The fastened it tightly so it wouldn't fall. The two maids rechecked their work to make sure every thing was properly placed. Once satisfied they left her alone.

Jane was now completely dressed but still held her helmet at hand.

She left outside, waiting for Gunther.

"You look so powerful and fierce, Jane."

Jane turned to see a smiling dragon. Jane hugged him. "Dragon…" She whispered as Dragon felt his heart sink. His best friend was scared. He could smell her fear and see the worry and horrible thoughts that could happen pass through her usually cheerful eyes. Jane slowly pulled away, her forced smile still on her lips.

"Thank you, dragon. I have to ask…during the war…"

"You will be riding on me." The large reptile finished as Gunther walked out. He was wearing the average sort armor. He was not wearing his helmet either.

The other knights exited, making their way to the front gates.

Dragon was about to leave when he noticed how Gunther was looking at Jane. He growled and stalked towards him. Jane, not noticing made her way on her own to the front of the castle.

"You even think about touching Jane, I will-…"

"Before you finish you're ever so frightening threat, Dragon," Gunther said sarcastically, "I must tell you that Jane and I have already admitted our feelings for each other in…several different manners." He finished as he walked away, taking the same path as Jane.

The green and yellow dragon stood there stupefied.

'Did he…Jane wouldn't…she…'

Dragon stared at Gunther's back, frowning. He was sure Jane didn't like him. She always got angry at him and they always fought and-… Dragon realized that she did talk about him constantly, even though most of the time in a belittling manner. He thought it was possible for her to…like him…but love?

Dragon made his way with them, his mind now full of questions for Jane.

'Namely, what does she see in him?' Dragon thought as he arrived at the front of the castle. The kings and high knights were on horse, some of the others as well. Gunther was up on a black stallion. Jane was standing alongside the pedestrian knights.

Dragon sighed as the gates opened, the army leaving…

'…and off to war…'

(A/n: Well, another chapter writing, read and done. (sighs...) Finally. Sorry, things may start to go slow because of school and all. This chapter was kind os short and quick, but it's just the chapter that leads you to the war. Nothing really big was supposed to happen, you know? I hope all of those who have been reading and follwoing my story like it. I've actually had to have to (holly crap, had trouble writing that) do a lot of research on this... (sighs tiredly (if even a word)) Yes.. I'm am tired..not of writing but just tired. Had a soccer game today and lost. It was the final game. We were positioned 8th place...out of 13. Meh...at least we weren't the 13'th placed team...right? Anyways i hope every like this chapter. All reviews (good or bad, please review...i really want to know what all of you think aobut my story so far, thank you) are welcomed.

thanks,

i-heart-jamm)


	13. Chapter 13

A friend's limits

Chapter thirteen

Ready…aim…fire!

The large army began to leave the castle's safe gates and into the dangerous world.

Jane stayed somewhat behind, waiting for Dragon. Some twenty men were left and Dragon came next to Jane. The red head climbed on his back. She positioned herself before sighing.

"Dragon…I want you to know-…"

Dragon exhaled. "Jane…"

"No Dragon, there are some things you need to know." Jane said as the entire army left, leaving the two friends behind. Dragon flapped his wings and started in the air. Jane held on as he flew up higher in the air, above the army. Jane looked down at the ant sized soldiers.

Gunther noticed a rather large shadow grow over them and looked up. His horse neighed at the sudden darkness. He saw a green flying reptile and smiled. He was certain that Jane was looking down at him. The army continued down the used dirt path.

King Denith was riding one of the king's finest stallions. He would ride his own horse once they met with his army. "We shall meet up with my army by sometime near the nightfall. They are headed in the same direction as we. I hope that we will not meet up with Northern or eastern army any time soon. They probably assumed that I came to you for help…" King Denith sighed.

King Caradoc looked sadly at this neighboring knight.

The Southern king was also worried. The good king was worried about his army and his kingdom. 'What if we are defeated and that tremendous army decides to attack my castle?' King Caradoc asked himself as they rode on quietly. The king looked behind to see Theodore, Ivan Gunther and the rest of the large army. Most had the same expressionless face others seemed quite excited to go off to a war.

King Caradoc looked ahead again, his horse neighing. The king rubbed its side as he lowered his head. It would be princess Lavinia's ninth birthday tomorrow. She had cried all night last night when she heard her farther and Jane would not attend her party. Her mother had slept beside her as she cried herself to sleep.

The king felt a horrible pressure around his heart.

Now he thought of the consequence if they lost this war.

'I should have left some men behind to protect them…' He thought as they rode on, Jane and Dragon flying high above.

Jane was getting frustrated with Dragon. He would not let her explain.

"Dragon! Listen to me!" Jane ordered as Dragon remained quiet.

Jane growled as she crossed her arms.

"Fine, I will still tell you. I-…"

"_I'm going somewhere I don't know_

_Where the lands are far and the winters' cold._

_I have seen many leave and few return_

_And now it is looking like my turn _

_I don't want to go but I can't go back_

_I got to keep my mind on track…" _Dragon sang as Jane bit on her lower lip.

"That's it! That is it!" Jane yelled as Dragon looked at her. Jane stood up on his back, Dragon's eyes widening. "Jane, sit down now!" He growled as she glared at him. "You will listen or else I'm jumping off!" Jane retorted, Dragon frowning.

"You bluff." Dragon persuaded.

Jane gave him a cold stare before jumping off him. Dragon felt his breath hitch. Jane plummeted towards the ground and not a single sound escaped her lips. Gunther on the other hand had by coincidence looked up to see a small dark figure fall towards the ground. His heart skipped several beats as he stopped his horse.

"Jane!" He yelled as he changed his horse's direction and ran galloped towards where Jane was falling.

Dragon had changed his direction and flew towards the falling Jane. He flew under her and caught her I his back. Jane 'oofed' as she sat up properly. Dragon glared at her, baring his fangs. "W-what was that, Jane!" He yelled as Jane returned the look.

Jane remained quiet, her heart beating at a very rapid pace.

The red head took in quick short breaths as Dragon flew on. "Jane…" Dragon growled between his teeth before releasing his held breath. "Jane, I know what you're going to tell me…" Dragon whispered as they heard shouts from below. Both looked down to see a small figure wave hem down.

Dragon and Jane both a little worried flew down to land near the person.

Gunther was waiting for them as the army continued. Dragon landed a few feet away from Gunther. The young man had a damp forehead as he looked scared and angry. "W-what was _that_!" He managed to yell from his shaking mouth. Jane titled her head and closed he eyes. "Nothing I-…"

"Don't tell me that was nothing, Jane! You fell off of that dragon from something hundred feet! You could have gotten killed!" Gunther yelled at Jane, before realizing this was not only her fault. His stare soon turned to Dragon. He made his horse walk up closer to the large and rare reptile.

"What were you thinking, Dragon?" Gunther spat, eyeing him. Dragon returned the look as Gunther jumped off his stallion. He walked up to Dragon. "Are you not responsible enough to assure that Jane is safe!" His voice now at a loud tone. Jane tried to speak but Gunther glared at her.

"Gunther…"

"Jane, you're riding on horse with me." Gunther interrupted, grabbing Jane's hand and pulling her off of Dragon's back. Dragon, feeling insulted flared his nostrils and growled. "What do you think you're doing! Let her go now, Gunther!" Gunther stopped and faced the angry Dragon. "No."

Dragon took a heavy step towards Gunther.

"You have no right to make Jane's decisions. She's riding on _me_!" Dragon hissed between his clenched fangs. Gunther smiled. "Aren't you deciding on what she wants as well?" Dragon stood on his back legs, now in a fighting mood. "Yes, Jane wants to be with me. She my best friend and wants nothing to do with you!" Dragon yelled, Gunther shocked. His expression soon changed into an evil grin.

"Oh really…do you not remember what I told you earlier today, Dragon, my friend? Jane wants to be with me…we had sex last night dragon. Is that enough proof for you that she prefers me?" Gunther said bluntly as Jane gasped. Was he just bragging about sleeping with her? Did he just announce plainly like that to Dragon?

Jane felt herself crack.

"That is it!" She screamed as both looked at her. She pulled her hand from Gunther's grip. "What right do you have of yelling out that we had sex!" Jane yelled, catching the attention of a few soldiers. They looked at her in a lecherous way as she blushed. The frustrated red head continued. "Just because we shared…one intimate night doesn't mean that you can push me around and tell me what to do!" Jane yelled Dragon nodding.

Gunther gritted his teeth.

"_Excuse_ me Jane! When I see the girl I love fall off from a flying Dragon and plummet to the ground from over two hundred feet does scare the hell out of me!" Gunther yelled, bringing his face closer. "But I'm fine!" She replied as he closed his eyes tightly. "Thank god you are, but Jane…you could have died!"

"Could have! _Could…have_!" Jane repeated. Gunther sighed. "I just don't want you to ride him…knowing that you can so easily fall off from him." Gunther said in a soft but mad tone. Jane turned away. "Well, that's what you want…I think that I will ride on Dragon." She said as she took a step away from him. Gunther stood stupefied as he shook his head. "Why are you mad! I only got scared from seeing you fall from the sky!" He yelled as she stopped.

"Because you're trying to make up my mind!" She yelled back Gunther making a growl noise. "Fine then, go fly on your dumb lizard! Go fly up in the sky…and when you fall off of this incompetent and die don't say I didn't say so, Jane!" Gunther yelled as he walked at a quick pace back to his horse. Jane glared at him. "How _dare_ you call Dragon that!" She yelled at him as he got in his horse. Gunther returned the look.

"Well, you seem to prefer defending and being with him. Why don't you go off to little sugar princess land and marry that damn reptile!" Gunther yelled as Jane looked at him shocked and somewhat disgusted. "Fine, maybe I will!" Jane yelled back, making both Gunther and Dragon give her a weird look. Gunther only gave her a cold stare as the angry raven haired male rode away.

Jane gritted her teeth.

"At least Dragon wouldn't walk away from me in an argument you jerk!" The female knight screamed as Gunther looked at her. "Then let's hope that you're more pleasing in bed with him than you were with me." He said in a rough tone before turning his back on her.

Jane gaped as she felt tears spring to her eyes. She clenched her fists as he was now approached the army. Jane closed her eyes tightly and felt something burst.

"I hate you!"

(A/n: hello all of my viewers! I finsihed chapter thirteen, finally. I'm kind of scared though...i mean i did try to do my best on this chapter and for some reason...i just don't like it. There's something about it that just bugs me. I can't find it. I'll understand that if you (my dear, dear readers) are unsatisfied with this chapter. There seems to be missing something...i just can't put my finger on it. So, sorry about it's...how to say...crappiness. The next one will be better, promise. well, that's about everything i got to say. Oh yeah, thank you to everyone for being patient with me. Much appreciated. All reviews (good or bad) are welcomed.

thanks,)

i-heart-jamm


	14. Chapter 14

Dear readers,

It has been a long time since I have last updated my story A Friend's Limit. I apologize that it took so long for me to continue this story. I just recently logged back into my account and reread my story and I can not help but laugh at it. I wish to continue and add the fourteenth chapter but I can not go any further. The previous chapters are so full of mistakes that I can not continue from them. As of today, I will be rewriting A friend's limit. The new chapters will resemble the old ones but I will lengthen them and add more details. I also promise to be more careful and do more research on medieval history. In my story there are a few historical errors which I wish to correct. It has been a year and several months since I wrote a chapter for this story and I hope my new version will be much better and more historically correct.

I would also like to thank The Lightning Flash for her help and constructive criticism. I will admit at first her review was a bit hard for me to take but it was thanks to her that I realized that my writing style needed improvement and I hope that it has. Additionally, I would like to thank all my other fans, such as Dragonaia, Asuka Hara, Eragon Fan B.E., acechi-anghel, kill the flamers, Chikara chan owns you, Wild Dog- untamed cainine, Dragolover1, dddynamite, Dark-Dragon-Chick, DreamCatcher16 and StLawrenceRiver for their reviews. Good or bad, they brought me much happiness as well as the encouragement I needed to continue writing. I hope my new version does not offend anyone. Instead, I hope it makes my fans love A Friend's Limit even more.

Thank you all for your patience and support.

My apologies again for the wait,

Lisa

aka i-heart-jamm


End file.
